Small Talk
by shadowmistx98
Summary: Oneshot. After the Tenrou island incident, Levy goes to Gajeel to thank him... and ends up saying many things...


Hey there guys! Shadowmistx98 here! XD

I can't get it of my mind... It had to be done :P

**Warning: Slight OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. (If I did, Jellal and Erza's kiss was continued)**

* * *

Gajeel looked at the blue-haired girl from afar. He sat at the bar. Everyone was rejoicing since they got back from Tenrou Island. He saw how she laughed with her friends.

"Why are you looking at her?" Lily asked. Gajeel flinched.

"I-I wasn't…" Gajeel looked away immediately.

"Hmm… That's right… You weren't" Lily sipped some kiwi juice from his straw. Gajeel looked at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"You were staring at her" Lily looked at her.

"The hell I wasn't!" Gajeel glared at the black cat.

"Hmph" a smile escaped from Lily's mouth. "Tsundere" he mumbled. But still, Gajeel's dragon senses heard him.

"What!? Don't call me that!" Gajeel shouted at Lily.

"Do you even know what that means?" Lily looked at him.

"Well, y-yeah! It's-!" he then got interrupted by his explanation.

"Lily, I think we need to go away from here" Mirajane called out to Lily. She winked at Lily and walked away. Gajeel looked at Mirajane as she walked away.

"What's up with barmaid over there?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow. Lily looked at something which confused Gajeel. He then smirked.

"Well, I'll be off to Happy and Charle over there… Good luck, try not to be stupid" the black cat then flew to the other cats.

"Eh? What's up with you?" Gajeel followed the cat as he flew. He then saw Levy in front of him.

"Hey, Lily!" Levy greeted Lily as he flew by. Pantherlily smiled in reply.

"Oh, it's you shrimp" Gajeel looked at her as she sat down beside her. She sighed.

"Nothing has changed, I see" Levy looked at the ground.

"What are you doing here? 2 morons giving you a hard time?" Gajeel asked as he sipped some beer from his glass. Though, he smirked while saying this.

"Hey, hey! Watch your mouth, they're my friends" Levy pouted at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Why? Are you jealous that I'm spending time with them?" Levy looked at him. Gajeel almost choked on his drink.

"Why would I!?" Gajeel looked at her.

"Nothing, just forget that I said that… I'm here because I just wanted to talk to you" Levy said as she fidgeted her hands.

"About what?" Gajeel asked, a little curious.

"You remember that time when I hit and left you at the middle of the forest?" Levy asked.

"Please, don't even get me started with that brick purse you got. I still remember it perfectly" Gajeel looked away. Levy giggled.

"well, do you still remember when you saved me from the two mages?" Levy asked as she smiled at him.

Gajeel looked at her. "It's no big deal"

"Well, it's a big deal for me… You already saved me a couple of times already" Levy said.

"It's nothing compared when I almost killed you and you're friends" Gajeel sighed.

Levy sighed as well and placed her hands on her forehead. "Aw, c'mon! You still can't forget about that, huh?"

Gajeel looked at her. "I'm still redeeming for my sins. I can't forget about that incident still…"

Levy looked at him. "You know, without you doing that, you could've been here in Fairy Tail. And without you in Fairy Tail, I could've been dead by now. Without you, I could've been struck by Laxus' lightning by now. Without you, I could've been slashed by that dark mage by now… Without you…"

Gajeel looked surprise by her sudden outburst.

"I can't even imagine what I'd do without you" Levy blushed a bit. "And you know, for all the things you did for me, I realized I didn't even got the chance to thank you"

"I-!" Gajeel was interrupted by Levy.

"And no matter how much you turn it upside down, it can't be compared for what you did for me all this time" Levy said.

"You kno-!"

"Thank you so much for everything. And I don't know what made me deserve all this"

Gajeel sweat-dropped. _"Damn, she won't let me talk even for a second…"_

Silence dawned upon them.

"Ok, I think it's time for me to talk" Gajeel said. Levy looked at him embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry, I think I said too much" Levy said.

"You know I appreciate it… Nobody has gone far enough to say those things to me. Everybody fears me… But you… I guess you're different…" Gajeel said.

"It's a little hard to say this but… Thank you too" Gajeel smiled at Levy. It wasn't natural for him to smile at someone like that. Levy giggled.

"Don't go crying on me now, Gajeel" Levy smiled.

"Pfft, I aint gonna cry. It's much more suited for you, shorty" Gajeel looked away.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you… join the party. You look like a loner there…" Levy smiled as she went back to her friends. Gajeel looked at her as she walked away.

"Gihi" he grinned.

"What's the smile about?" Lily went to him on his side. Gajeel looked at him unenthusiastically.

"That's none of your business"

"Are you sure you didn't say anything stupid to her?" Lily looked at him.

"You want a fight?" Gajeel asked.

"I was just trying to make sure you're doing things r-!"

Just as he was to finish his sentence, a chair went flying to Gajeel's face.

"Argh! What the hell!? Who threw that!?" Gajeel's face was red from the chair that hit his face.

"I did, you got a problem with that!?" Natsu grinned.

"Ah, you want a challenge, eh? Prepare yourself, Salamander!" Gajeel charged in and the usual ruckus in Fairy Tail resumed.

Levy and Lucy looked at the guys as they fought.

"Looks like they're back in action, huh?" Lucy said.

"Yeah" Levy giggled.

"What did you like in him anyway?" Lucy asked her friend as she watched the fight. Levy raised an eyebrow.

"What did **you** like about him?" Levy looked at her. Lucy blushed.

"You know, never mind what I asked earlier" Lucy said. Levy sweat-dropped. She then went to her drink and smiled.

"_I'm glad I got to talk to you"_

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. This is actually cliche in my opinion but I just had to write it :)

Have you seen the new episode? Levy was so cute hugging Lily to death when Gajeel gets to hit the enemy :P

Reviews are appreciated as long as they're not flames :)

ok! Shadow out!


End file.
